


Ever Enough

by primreceded



Category: American Idol RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-20
Updated: 2010-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-15 23:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primreceded/pseuds/primreceded





	Ever Enough

**Title:** Ever Enough  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Fandom:** Kradam  
 **Disclaimer:** All characters are real people, this story is a bizarre fantasy. I am in no way earning money or other profit from this fanfic.  
 **Char/Pair:** Kris/Adam  
 **Prompt:** School @ [](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/kradam_ai/profile)[**kradam_ai**](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/kradam_ai/) , under the bleachers @ [](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/hs_bingo/profile)[**hs_bingo**](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/hs_bingo/), table is [here](http://buyo105.insanejournal.com/705.html#cutid4)  
 **Spoilers:** None, high school AU  
 **Warnings:** Sex.  
 **W/C:** 319  
 **A/N:** I have no idea what is with these prompts that having me writing open ended stories :/ I love it but also hate it because I know I'll probably never actually write it. I'm also trying to knock out a sequel to [this](http://buyo105.insanejournal.com/81125.html) for the final challenge, but idk.Unbeta'd, mistakes are mine.

They would never work, not now in this place, and Kris is smart enough to know that he would never get further than this - strung out under the bleachers with the captain of the football team’s hand down his pants.

He moans and arches up into Adam’s hand, fingers digging into still-damp blond hair. Adam couldn’t wait until they’d gotten some place more private, had dragged Kris under the bleachers after his post-practice showers and proceeded to kiss him breathless.

And it’s good, just like it always is because it’s _them_ , even if he’s just some dorky band geek with a crush. And he knows Adam feels the same, that if things were different and Kris weren’t some social pariah they could be together. If things weren’t still so _backwards_ Kris could be the one on Adam’s arm at homecoming instead of some giggly cheerleader. But that’s just how high school hierarchy worked, and Kris is the last person who can make it change.

He still ends up biting back words he shouldn’t even be thinking when he comes; Adam tugging him sweetly perfect through his orgasm. Adam rests his forehead against Kris’s shoulder and Kris lets him rut against his leg while he comes down from his climax. He knows he should give the other boy a hand but his brain doesn’t register the command much further than that until it’s too late and Adam stiffens and comes all over Kris’s exposed hip.

After, when it’s over and they’ve cleaned up with the help of Adam’s already filthy jersey they don’t say a word. They never do. Adam pauses for a moment and Kris gives him a smile that actually hurts and then Adam is leaving. And maybe Kris wants to call out and beg him to stay but he doesn’t. Because this is how it is. Kris is smart enough to take what he can get.


End file.
